The Spirit Of Fire ( Currently Updating )
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: After Kagome goes missing, Rei goes to her home to look for her, only to fall down the mysterious well that links their world to the Feudal Era. Rei then begins her new life on the other side and makes new friends and family. While trying to find the man that nearly tried to kill off her new found home and return to her old. SesshoxRei Hino !Mature!
1. Chapter 1

**Rei rose from her bed and stared out of the window as the sun ran into the blue, clear sky. It was the start of a new day, a new school and a new life.**

**"Rei! Your going to be late for school!,"**

**"I'm going!," She shouted back in annoyance. "And stop yelling it's so early!," Rei walked to the front gates of the school and stared at it for a few minutes before walking inside.**

**"Hey Kagome!,"**

**Kagome turned to her friends, Eri, Ayumi, and, Yuka. "Morning everyone," Kagome greeted her friends with smiles. They began their normal conversations with them teasing about Hojo's love for her.**

**"Did you see the new girl yet?,"**

**"No I haven't seen her,"**

**"What's she like?,"**

**"A new girl?," Kagome turned to her friends. "You haven't heard, She just moved here from out of nowhere and her grandfather owes a shrine, It's called Hikawa Shrine," Eri stated.**

**Kagome looked up. "I remember that place, isn't it in the outskirts of town," Yuka asked.**

**"Yeah, apparently her grandfather decided to reopened it, it's a popular shrine," Ayumi continued.**

**"There she is!," Eri shouted. "And she's talking to Hojo,"**

**They looked at the girl there mouth gaped in awe. Her hair is long and black her eyes a dark violet color.**

**"She's pretty!," Ayumi pointed out. Kagome and her friends stared at her for a while.**

**"I've heard you've just moved here recently, You can call me Hojo, may I ask your name?," Rei smiled a little. "Yes, My name is Rei Hino,"**

**"Well I can show you where our class is-," She lifted her hand up to stop him.**

**"Thanks but that's okay, I can do it myself," She said walking past him**

**"She turned him down,"**

**"Poor Hojo,"**

**During Lunch, Rei sat in the back of the class room reading a book, Kagome tapped her lead pencil onto her note pad repeatedly until it finally snapped. _'I have no idea what I'm doing!' _She stared harshly at several math problems on her notebook. Rei stood up from her seat in the back of the classroom as she began to walk towards the door she stopped as she noticed Kagome struggling on the math problems.**

**"Do you need help?," She asked looking over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned and looked up at her. "Really!? You know how to do this kind of math?," Kagome's eyes began to glitter with hope**

**"Yes," Rei pulled a chair from a desk next to them and sat next to Kagome. She quickly began instructing Kagome step by step how to finish her math assignment. Her friends walked inside the class room and watched the two.**

**Kagome slowly handed her assignment in with the teacher. He carefully looked over the paper before looking up at Kagome and she swallowed the lump in her throat.**

**Rei watched the archery club, for what seemed like forever, It had been awhile since she had shoot an arrow. Rei turned and walked away.**

**The bell rang and the class began to leave. Her teacher stood up as well. "Um…Kagome, Rei could you two stay back," They just glanced at each other before walking up to him.**

**"Rei you helped Kagome get a perfect score on her homework, Her grades are kind of slipping,"**

**"Don't tell her all of that," Kagome sighed, of embarrassment. "Do you get sick a lot Kagome?," Rei asked. "So-Something like that,"**

**"It's okay Kagome don't be afraid to ask for help," Her teacher said. "Rei could you help Kagome catch up on her school work,"**

**"You mean tutor her?,"**

**"Yes,"**

**"I could but that's Kagome's choice,"**

**"Yes!," Rei sighed and sweat dropped from her forehead.**

**Rei walked with Kagome towards her home. "Kagome how often are you ill?,"**

**"Ah…um every now and then,"**

**"Alright I'll do my best to make sure the homework easy,"**

**"Thanks I really appreciate it,"**

**They got to a large set of stairs. "You live at a shrine?,"**

**"Yeah it's my families shrine," she said as they walked up the steps. "Yeah, the Higurashi shrine,"**

**"So are you a priestess Kagome?," Kagome blushed and cupped her cheek. "Me? Yes, I the powers of a priestess,"**

**"The powers of a priestess?,"**

**"Ah I mean…Your family owns a shrine to right?,"**

**"It belongs to my grandfather, The Hikawa shrine," Kagome opened the door to her home. "Make yourself comfortable," She smiled.**

**"Thanks,"**

**"I'm home!," Kagome shouted. Rei watched as her family members smiled their greeting to Kagome.**

**"Hi Sis,"**

**"Welcome home Kagome, oh who's your friend?," A woman with short dark hair walked up to them with a smile. "Nice to meet you, My name is Rei Hino,"**

**"Rei this is my mom, that's my brother Sota, and, my grandpa," Rei bowed before taking off her shoes. Kagome took her off as well and they entered the house. "We can go to my room to study,"**

**"Alright,"**

**"Um…Rei are you staying for dinner?," Rei turned to Kagome's mother. "I think it will all depend on how long Kagome and I will be studying,"**

**"Well if you're here when dinner is ready your welcome to join us," Rei blushed a bit. "Thank you,"**

**'_It must be nice to have a family like this' _**

**Sitting at Kagome's desk Rei and Kagome went over all of the subjects Kagome was struggling in. 2 whole hours had passed since they started and Kagome was getting it. Rei smiled at Kagome, her concentration good. 'She's really determined huh'**

**A knock came at the door and Sota came in along with a small cat. Something snapped and Sota and Rei both turned to Kagome. _'What was that sound? Her concentration breaking?,' _**

**"Sis! Dinner is ready wah-!," Kagome threw a small pillow she was sitting on at her bedroom door. "Alright!," Rei sighed. 'She's got quite the temper too'**

**Rei sat across from Kagome at the dinner table. Suddenly she quickly started to argue with her brother, while her grandfather was talking about evil spirits and demons from another era.**

**"don't worry they're always like this," Her mother giggled. Rei looked at her and back at the three.**

**"A family that bickers like this shows how close they are right,"**

**"I agree, to me they're saying I love you," Her mother said.**

**After helping Kagome study and the dinner Rei stood at the door with her shoes on and Kagome stood be hide her smiling. "Rei thanks a lot, I really hope my grade rise,"**

**"It's alright, I'm happy to help, I'll see you later Kagome," She said leaving the house and closing the door be hide her.**

**Rei stopped in her tracks when she felt a sudden presence. She turned to the small shrine. She ignored the feeling and hurried home.**

**~The next day~**

**Rei sat in her seat in class. The teacher was doing attendance until he got to Kagome. "Is Kagome absent again?," Rei turned to Kagome's chair and she suddenly felt nervous, she suddenly saw Kagome's smiling face. 'She didn't look sick last night, maybe I should go check on her after school'**

**After school Rei walked to Kagome's home. She saw her grandfather sweeping the steps and she stopped. "Hello," He looked up and smiled. "Hello Rei,"**

**"Is Kagome alright she wasn't at school,"**

**"Um…yes she's ill so she's resting,""Oh, can I go see her?,"**

**"No! We don't want you to get ill,"**

**"Yeah…I guess, I'll come back some other time," Rei turned to leave but she stopped when she felt another presence. She glared at the shrine again. It felt like it was calling out to her. "I'll come back later," Rei turned away and walked down the stairs.**

**~That night~**

**Twisting and turning in her bed and her entire body sweating and suddenly getting heat flashes. Her dream was getting more and more intense.**

**She was falling through a black hole, she heard people shouting for help and screaming. _"Demons! Someone help!"_**

**Rei sat up and she was trying to catch her breathe. "Not again…What's going on?," She covered her face and wiped her sweat away from her forehead. "That shrine…,"**

**It was Sunday and Rei was going to see Kagome again. She walked up the stairs and she approached the door. She rang the door bell several times, when no one answered, Rei turned to leave then the shrine caught her eye. Rei sighed and walked towards the door of the shrine. She opened it and was surprised to see a well in the center of the shrine. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a sacred sutra. Rei walked closer to the well and inspected the out side of it. It looked like a normal run down well, so why did she feel this aura emanating from it. "I'll have to get closer," Rei said and looked inside the darkness before inhaling and exhaling. She jumped over the top and inside of the darkness.**

**Rei blinking and looked up at the top of the well. She noticed sunlight and the sound of birds. Rei looked around and caught a ladder of vines. She quickly climbed it and as soon as she stepped foot on the grass her breathe was stolen and she couldn't speak. "Where am I?," She looked. A rustling caught her eye. She turned to the sound and a little girl with black hair crawled from the bushes with blood on her. Rei gasped as the girl weakly groaned in pain. Hurrying over to her she lifted up the girl. "Help…My mom and brother…Our village," Rei heard shouting and the cries of help. She held the girl in her arms and ran towards the shouting. Rei jumped out of the bushes and her eyes widened at the sight of demons attacking people, the huts were on fire and some villagers were attacking the demon with spears and arrows. Rei frowned as a little boy was crying over his mothers dead body. Rei hide the girl be hide a tree and turned to the village looking for something she could use as a weapon. Her eyes caught a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She ran to them and grabbed them. She aimed the arrow at the closest demons. She shot the arrow and it shined a sky blue color. The demon roared and disintegrated. She shot another and another, she began to run out of arrows and pulled her sacred sutras from her skirt pocket and threw them, then one by one they noticed her. "A priestess!," They started to fly away from her and she continued to throw the sutras at the remaining demons.**

**The villagers began to come out of hiding and saw all the demons had gone. They ran out of wherever they had hidden and surrounded her.**

**"Miss are you a priestess?,"**

**"Look at her strange clothing,"**

**"She's so pale, is she human,"**

**"Of course she is," Rei felt her brow twitch. She felt a strong grip on her leg. She looked down and noticed the girl she had saved earlier. "Thank you!," She said with tears in her eyes. Rei smiled and touched the small scar on her temple. She winced and Rei kneeled down. "We should bandage you right away," She smiled.**

**The villagers quickly began to rebuild huts and help the wounded. "Young lady," An older man with a cane walked over to her weakly. "You are the woman who saved our village?," She stood up from bandaging the young girls wound. "Um…Yes,"**

**"Please I beg you once more to keep our village safe," He quickly got on his knees and bowed his head. "Master Aoi!," several men gathered around him. "You don't have to beg," They looked up at her. "Of course I'll help,"**

**"Really?!," The young girl shouted and jumped up from her sitting position in excitement. "You will?! We will give you as much as you want, since the demons destroyed our village we don't have much to give," Rei lifted her hand to stop him. "It's fine, No charge,"**

**They stared at her in surprise. Rei sighed and looked at her hands. _'What am I getting into? But back then, I was able to defeat those demons with mere arrows…I guess grandpa's teaching helped better than I thought it would maybe I can find a way home too' _**

**"Alright, I need as many arrows as you can find and another bow please,"**

**"Yes!," Several men and children looked through the village and found some arrows and hidden bows under the wreckage. Soon enough there was at least 15 arrows and two bows in front of her. "If that's all you could find then I am going to have to be careful,"**

**"Young Lady there is a cave not far and that's where those terrible demons live," Rei nodded and a man hurried and brought a horse over. "Let me go with you," The elderly man said. **

**"Master Aoi it's dangerous! Especially since your illness has-,""Silence! If I die it will, I will only die for my village not in some bed, looking pathetic!," The villagers all hung there head as there leader got onto the horse and Rei following him with her arrows inside her quiver. And her bow in hand.**

**"Alright let's go get those demons," He shouted and they rode off into the forest. The villagers watched them leave, With hope of survival.**

_An: Hi everyone I going to stop the first chapter here because I really want to start working on the second chapter! XD I hope you like the preview of Rei x Sesshomaru! 33_

_Next chapter will try it's best to be here this weekend._


	2. Chapter 2

As they rode through the forest the old man spoke up. "Do you feel that dark aura?,"

"Aura? Yeah I feel something,"

"It's the home of the demons, It's just a few feet away, it's a large cave," Rei felt her spine shiver. "I Can do this," She whispered.

"I have never asked you your name,"

"It's Rei Hino,"

"Rei? Such a pretty name, are you a priestess?,""Yes, I have been trained to be a priestess for some time now," Rei stated and the horse stopped abruptly. It cried out loudly and took a few steps back. "What's wrong with this horse?,"

"It feels that aura and refuses to go over there,"

"Well let's just get off here," She said stopped next to a large tree and go off the horse. "Stay up here alright,"

"Rei please, I also have to help in saving my village, I may be old but I still know a thing or two," Rei smiled at the man as his stubborn personality reminded her of her own grandfather. "Alright, just stay out of danger, say do you have any sutra's?,"

"Hn? Why yes I do," He reached into his kimono breast pocket and took out a couple of sutra's. "What do you plan on doing with them?,"

"How many demons would you say there are in this cave," She asked. "Hundreds, maybe thousands," Taking an arrow in her hand and tying the sutra on to it. "Wha-What are you doing?,"

She aimed the arrow at the huge hole in the cave. Several red eyes began to appear. She released the arrow into the cave and a pink and white light blindly shined.

"You are a priestess,"

Just then many, many demons flew out of the cave. "There's so many," He shouted. "Just relax, I said I was going to help you and your village, so just trust me!," She shouted. The young girl's sad face appeared in the back of her mind again.

"Come on concentrate!," She grabbed another arrow as the demons got into a striking motion. She aimed at the demons and shot another arrow. It flew in between them and shot a larger demon and it shined brightly and most of the demons were destroyed. She then tied another sutra onto the arrow and show another arrow. Soon she died down the numbers of demons and the rest began to fly away. She looked back into the cave and smiled as it was small and empty. "Master Aoi!," She turned to him and smiled big and bright. "I think they ran away!," He smiled brightly at her with happiness overwhelming him. "Thank you Rei,"

**~Two Months Later~**

Rei happily walked through the new larger and beautiful village with a basket full of fresh herbs in her miko outfit. Several children ran around her smiling and giggling. "Lady Rei will you tell us more stories about your home?,""Hmm…There's nothing really to say about it, But I guess I can find some stories,"

"Lady Rei!," She and the children turned to a man hurrying over to her. "Hurry! Master Aoi needs you," Rei turned to the man and ran towards the large hut in the center of the village dropping her basket at her feet.

Once she went inside the hut Master Aoi laid on his bed slowly breathing with woman and men surrounding him. "Lady Rei, Master Aoi is…," Rei walked over to his bedside.

"Lady Rei, please….My time is slowly dissipating….I'm sorry, I thought I had more time,"

"Master Aoi please just rest,"

"I don't want to rest, I don't want my time as the village leader to be like this, I will go down fighting no matter what," He smiled weakly. "Lady Rei, Please protect our home, our village, I just want….Our people to live happily….," He whispered and slowly closed his eye's with a smile on his face. "Master Aoi!," The villagers and doctors began to let tears fall from their eyes. Rei fisted her shirt and lowered her head.

'_Lady Rei please protect our village…,_' Rei sighed loudly. "Can I really protect this whole village, me?," She bit her lower lip and looked down at her basket and continued to pick herbs, she sighed and watched flower petals dance in the wind. She looked up and a young girl was digging in the ground by a tree. Rei stood up and smiled at her, she walked over to the girl. Rei bent over, "Hello there," The girl turned to her. "Are you hungry? Here have these," Rei gave her a small basket of fruit.

The girl lifted up several mushrooms. "Oh, You shouldn't eat those, they are poisonous,"

"They are how do you know?,"

"Well you see those lumps on the stem? They are poisonous, so make sure you don't eat them or touch them," The girl gasped and dropped them. "Come with me for a second and I'll help you clean up," The girl followed her to a river stream. Rei helped her wash her hands gently. "What's your name?," Rei asked and smiled at the girl.

"My name is Rin,"

"Nice to meet you my name is Rei,"

"…Are you a priestess?,"

"Yes, For the time being," Rin nodded and looked at the fruit. "You can have them if your hungry," Rei smiled. Rin took an apple from the basket and took a large bit out of it. "Mmm…This is delicious!," Rei smiled. "I'm glad you like it, your welcome to ask for food here," Rin smiled and continued to eat.

"Do you live around here Rin?," She shook her head. "I used to live in a small village…But now I'm with Lord Sesshoumaru," She smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru?,"

"Rin! Riiiin! Where are you?!," Rin stood up. "I have to go," She picked up the basket and ran towards the forest but stopped and turned to Rei. "Thank you, Rei!," She hurried into the forest. "Lady Rei there you are," another round of children ran up to her. "Is it true Master Aoi has…,"

"Master Aoi didn't want anyone to mourn him, but remember him with a smile, Please go home to your parents, we will have a proper burial and a celebration tonight," The children smiled at her and ran back into the village.

That night Master Aoi was put into a wooden casket and into a large hole for him. After saying a few prays for the master of the village, the villagers gathered to the center of the village where a large group of men played music from their instruments and woman danced. Rei smiled as all of the villagers had smiles on their faces and were dancing, singing and eating happily.

"But we must thank you," A woman smiled holding her daughter and husband standing next to her. "Me?,"

"Lady Rei if you weren't here and watching over out village….We would be lost," Rei smiled and blushed. "Please everything I have been taught is because of Master Aoi," The family bowed and smiled at her. Rei continued to watch the villagers dancing happily throughout the night. "Maybe I could stay and protect these villagers until I find a way back home," She looked up into the starry night and closed her eyes. 'Master Aoi, I will protect this village the best I can, so watch over us, okay,'

Rei walked through the village and watched as farmers began to plow and harvest their crops. "Lady Rei! Lady Rei! There's an emergency!," Two children shouted running to her. She bend down and smiled. "It's about Daichi and Eiko,"

"What is it? Did Daichi and Eiko beat you guys in hide and seek again?,"

"No, That's not it but they both are missing!,"

"Where did they go?,"

"They went into the old demon cave!,"

Rei frowned and headed back to the village.

The women sobbed as they prayed their children were safe. "Lady Rei please come back safely,"

"I will and I'll bring the children back also," She stated getting on her horse. "I'll be back soon," She shouted and she rode into the forest quickly.

"Let go of me!," Daichi screamed as the demon held the two children in it's fist as it walked towards the cliff.

"Help Someone! Lady Rei!," Eiko cried.

"Don't cry Eiko, Lady Rei would want us to be brave, we'll be saved I promise," He said to the younger girl. "Really?,"

"Yep! Have faith it's what lady Rei taught us,"

"Okay!,"

As she rode her horse she frown. 'I sense it, that aura…It's the children!' She lead her horse on top of a cliff. She looked down and gasped as she saw the demon, it looked like a centipede. The children were being held in the claws of the centipede. "Ew, it's so gross!," She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and aimed it at the centipede's head. She released it and it shined a bit bright pink color before embedding it's self into head and it quickly disintegrated. The children fell to the ground. Rei jumped down the small cliff. "Lady Rei!," Daichi shouted. Eiko immediately began to cry. They ran into her arms. "I'm glad your safe, let's get back to the village…," Rei jolted as she felt an eerie feeling.

'Why did this demon take the child? I don't like this….It's all too strange,'

"Lady Rei?,"

"Ah! Sorry let's get back to the village,"

Rin watched the sky as she sat on A-Un. "It's such a nice day today," She complimented. A sudden gray cloud was in the sky. Rin turned to the cloud. She saw a village in the distance that was on fire. Sesshomaru was gone and Jaken was sitting against a tree. She clenched her tiny fist. _'Isn't that the village I was at earlier. Is she alright?' _

"Come on A-Un!," The beast moved and jumped off the tall hill and flew towards it.

Rei saw the smoke hover in the sky. She gasped. "Lady Rei the village is…," Eiko shouted sitting in her arms. Rei jumped off the horse. "Stay here! The both of you!," She instructed and hid the horse in the bushes. The children clung to each other. The village was on fire and the people were being attacked. Demons were everywhere. Angered by this Rei pulled out her arrows. A snake immediacy charged at her. It slammed it's narrow head into her chest. Knocking her on her back. Her bow snapped and the arrows were everywhere. "No!," The snake flew up and descended on her. A flash blasted the demon and it fell on it's side. Rei sat up and looked into the sky. A dragon stood next to her.

"Whats-?," A smiling Rin poked her head up from behind the head of the two demons. "It's You! Rin," She stood up and walked over to her. "It's dangerous here! Go home!,"

"Your hurt! And your villagers are…," Rei turned to the body of an elderly woman and she turned away. "I couldn't save them…,"

"Lady Rei!," She turned to the voice of Daichi who had poked his head out of the bushes. "Please! Don't give up on us!," Eiko shouted. Rei snapped out of her daze. "Rin! Can you help me look for a bow?," She asked. Demons began to swarm in the sky. They searched through the wreckage. Rei began to pick up arrows as quickly as she could in her quiver. Rin gasped and got off A-Un when her eyes caught a red bow. "Here!," Rin gave her a bow. Rei took it quickly as the demons began to descend towards them. "Rin! Please take the children and hide,"

"Alright!," Rei breathe and took an arrow and the bow. "I have to save them at least," She shot the arrow. The arrow shined a bright white. The survivors shielded their eyes from the light. The light disappeared. There were still a few demons. They ignored Rei. She felt her heart skip when they flew towards the demons. Without thinking she ran to them. Reading her body to take the impact.

"**Dragon Strike!,"**

**A strong wind appeared and Rei held onto Rin. Once the wind subsided they opened there eyes and the demons were gone. "What was that?," Eiko asked. "That's Lord Sesshomaru!," Rin shouted. They turned to where she was looking. A tall man was walking toward them with a sword in his right hand. Rei let Rin go as she ran towards him. "Lad…dy Rei….," A hoarse voice called. "Mama!," Eiko cried. A woman had crawled towards them. Rei ran over to her along with the two children. "What Happened? Can you stand?," The woman shook her head and showed her hands that were drenched in blood. Rei's expression softened. **

"**It all happened so fast…A man was talking to the priest and he suddenly killed him,"**

"**A man? Who was this man?,"**

"**He said his name…..Was…Naraku,"**

"**Naraku?," **

"**He killed a priestess too, then suddenly he summoned…..A lot of demons…It was frightening, He suddenly vanished into smoke…He said he was looking for something," She coughed. "Mama!,"**

"**Eiko, Daichi…You are the only survivors of our Village please….live as long and happy as you can…Get away fr…om this place…Lady Rei…Please take them away,"**

"**I will…," Rei said. "I love all of you…Lady Rei you were our inspiration to live…You gave us….so….much.. Hope….," She closed her eyes. Eiko suddenly began to cry. "Maamaaa!," Daichi began to cry as well he held the little girls gently and she cried in his arms. Rei stood up and grabbed the children. She walked into a large broken down hut. She opened a tile in the floor. Her school uniform was nicely folded into a compartment. She opened her kimono and let it fall. Rei walked out of the hut with a new quiver and bow, wearing her old school uniform. "Those are strange clothes," **

**Rin said. "Yes of course they aren't from this time," **

"**I see they are pretty though," Rei turned to the children. "Hey, I'm taking you to a new village alright," They simply nodded.**

**After a few minutes they reached a town. Rei took the children into the town and to a temple. There she met a priest. He ran an orphanage. She explained to him the dilemma. He kindly took the kid in. "I'm telling you two right know! I'm going to leave for a while, I want you two to be safe and care for one another…I'm leaving you at a safe place until I avenge our village," She said. Eiko and Daichi hugged her. "I'm sorry to leave you here, but I can't take you it's dangerous," They stepped back and grinned. "Don't worry Lady Rei! We will survive and met you when you destroy that bad man!," Eiko shouted. Rei smiled and hugged them for a while before leaving.**

**Rei walked back to Rin. She then bowed deeply to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for saving us," He simply stared at her.**

"**But I have a request…Please take me to Naraku!," Rei asked and bowed again. **


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the river flowing downstream had a little peace to it, Rei slipped her bare feet into the cool water.

'_At least this world can be peaceful at times,' _She closed her eyes and felt the sun rays warm up her body.

"Are you tired Rei?," A sweet voice asked.

"Not at all, It's still the middle of the day,"

"Do you miss your village?," Rin squatted next to her. "Yeah, even though it wasn't my home, it felt like it, I was always sort of an outcast where I came from,"

Rin watched Rei closely. She stood up and smiled brightly. "I'm going to be like you when I get older Rei!," Rin shouted making a fist with both of her hands. Rei laughed as Rin dipped her tiny feet into the water. She then began to kick the water and splashed her. "Hey!," Rei sprayed her with water. They laughed and stopped as Jaken shouted.

"Would you two stop it!," They turned to the imp as he was soaked as well. "Oops, we must have missed each other and splashed him," Rin stated. They looked at each their and laughter escaped them. "I'm glad you two think this is funny, honestly I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru keeps you two around,"

"For your information, you little goblin, I'm searching for someone,"

"I'm an imp!,"

"Master Jaken be nice to Rei, she's kind,"

"I don't care if she was queen, you better to be wise as to stay out of lord Sesshomaru's way!," Rei sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you always so uptight?,"

"What was that?,"

"That's enough Jaken," Sesshomaru walked from the forest and stood in front of them. "We're going," Rin stood up quickly. "Alright! Come on Rei follow me!," Rei stood from the water and put her shoes on. Grabbing her bow and arrow. She followed Rin to a two-headed demon with a saddle on it's back. Rin hopped on it's back quickly and held her small hand out for Rei. Hesitate, Rei climbed the back on the demon. "It's big,"

"Yeah! And it's really fun when your flying,"

"It can fly?,"

"Of course!,"

Rei clung where she sat and focused her dizzy vision forward as the demon, A-Un. "Have you ridden a horse before Rei,"

"Well Sort of, I was scared after I fell off of a horse when I was young, but my grandfather loved them so we went horse-back riding every weekend," The thought of her smiling grandfather entered her mind. How long was it since she saw him last? The last time they fought? The last time they ate diner at the same table. Rei let out a loud sigh and hung her head.

"Do you miss you old home?,"

"Yeah, a little,"

"Why don't you go back then!," Jaken abruptly shouted. Rei glared at the imp and sighed. "Don't you think I would if I knew how you stupid Imp!," He growled but continued to work. Rei smirk and her eyes caught a glimpse of long white hair. 'Oh I forgot about him…he's been silent for a while,'

"He doesn't talk much does he?," She asked Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru talks,"

"I see…,"

A sudden sharp feeling came over her. "What's the matter Rei?,"

"Um…I'm not sure…But I feel a very ominous cloud over there," Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to where she pointed. A few mountains stood be hide a deep forest.

"You felt it?,"

"I sounds strange but I'm sure I feel something strange," She stated. "It's dark but I feel some light too,"

"You sound ridiculous! Of course if there was something there our lord would have already sensed it," Jaken nodded as he praised his lord. "No, There's something there, It's faint but I'm sure he's there,"

"Lord Sesshomaru wait up!," Jaken shouted as Sesshomaru already headed through the forest. A-Un followed him with quick pace. Rei sighed and grabbed the imp by the collar. "Just sit still," She placed him in front of her on the saddle. Jakens green face turned a hint of pink as Rei's bosom rested on his head. "Un-Unhand me!,"

"Master Jaken if you don't hold still you'll fall off A-Un," Rin said. Jaken stood up and slipped off the saddle. "Told him,"

"Should we go back and get him?,"

"Nah, he'll catch up soon, Master Jaken is small but he sure is fast,"

"Alright if you say so," They looked ahead and followed Sesshomaru.

"Wa-wait up! Don't leave me behind!," Jakens voice rang out through the forest.

The four reached the foot of the mountains rather quickly. "So you came after all Sesshomaru," A woman's voice echoed and a strong wind appeared. "It's you Kagura..,"

"Hehe are you disappointed I'm not Naraku?," Sesshomaru reached and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Sorry I cant let you go any farther," A woman appeared, bare foot, She wore a white and crimson-violet pattern robe and a pair of bright green beaded earrings, each bearing five beads each.

"Fine, I'll just slice you down as well,"

She chuckled and pulled out a dancers fan. "Who's that?," Rei asked. Jaken ran from behind panting and trying desperately trying to catch his breathe. "Thanks…for coming back…to get…me….,"

"Rin said you would catch up and look you did," Rei smiled.

"That's not the point!," He shouted. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?," He looked around and his eyes caught him leaping through the air. "Ah! That's Kagura!," He shouted. "You know this woman?," Rei asked. "She's one of Naraku's evil incarnations,"

"Incarnation?," Rei looked at the woman. "She's also with that murder?,"

Kagura smirked as Sesshomaru charged at her head. "Sorry, We'll have to play later," She said. The mountain they stood on suddenly began to move. It let out a roar. There was a sudden gust of wind and the woman Kagura was floating on a large feather that flew above them. Rei and the others stepped back and watched the mountain's eyes open and glare at them. Rei suddenly felt a pure sensation.

"What's this?," She looked at the huge mountain uprooting itself from the ground. She squinted as a pink light shined on its rocky neck.

"Rei look out!," Rin shouted.

Piles of rocks began falling out of the sky. Sesshomaru stood in front of her his sword at the ready. In a flash the rocks were reduced to rubble. "Stay here out of my way," He turned his neck a little to meet her eyes. She just nodded. "Ah but Lord Sesshomaru!," He already had went ahead of her before she could finish her sentences.

She looked at the demon. A light pink shine was on his neck. _'What is that?' _

Rin screamed as huge boulders fell next to them. Jaken was doing his best to know the falling rocks aside with his staff. Rei grabbed her arrow from her quiver. "This is dangerous we have to do something or they will get hurt!," She aimed her arrow up. She squinted at the pink light. 'Hit it!' The arrow was released and it flew into the air glowing a light pink and white. Sesshomaru stood on the mountains arm. "What?! A sacred arrow?!," Kagura shouted shocked as the arrow hit the demons neck. Once it hit, there was a sudden glow of pink light.

"Grraaaah!," The demon suddenly imploded. The rocks crumbled and fell to the ground. "The jewel shard!," Kagura swept the rocks away with a strong gust of wind. She flew toward the jewel and snagged it out of the air. 'Damn! That woman purified the jewel' She eyed Rei as she stood next to Rin. "They just keep coming and coming, looks like Naraku's plan failed again," She quickly turned and disappeared into the sky.

Sesshomaru glared at her as she began to leave. "You won't escape, let's go,"

They looked up at him as he began to walk away.

"Rei that was amazing, you stopped that demon with just your arrow," Rin turned to look up at her as they rode on A-Un. "How did you know how to destroy it?,"

"Well there was a small pink light, I shot it and that's how,"

"A pink light?,"

"Yeah it was there and is disappeared afterwards," Rei looked at Jaken who walked in front of A-Un.

"Where are we going Imp?,"

"You've got a lot to learn! We're following Kagura to find Naraku's castle," Rei looked up at Sesshomaru. _'He's a stubborn one, if he listened to me we could have finished sooner' Rei thought as she crossed her arms. 'I guess I'll just have to watch over them, a bit spicily that guy,'_


	4. Chapter 4

"So Imp, who else has it out for Naraku," Rei asked. The group had traveled a distance of two hours, it was getting dark and Rin got hungry. Sesshoumaru had gone on ahead to follow Kagura and Rei decided to stay with Rin and Jaken.

"Jaken! My name is Jaken," He shouted. Rei leaned over him. "Just tell me already,"

"Why do you want to know Rei?," Rin asked. "Well if Naraku made someone like Sesshomaru his enemy I assume there are more people he has angered, like me," She stated.

"Well Naraku has made a lot of enemies, Lord Sesshoumaru for example he deceived my lord to do his dirty work, he's also an enemy of Lord Sesshoumaru younger brother Inuyasha and his group of friends,"

"Inuyasha? He has a brother," Jaken nodded. His face stern. "Yes, but he is only his half brother, Inuyasha is a half demon,"

"You mean like half demon? So Sesshoumaru is full demon,"

"Of course!," Jaken said "but don't talk about Inuyasha around lord Sesshoumaru,"

"Why is that?,"

"Inuyasha wields their fathers sword Tessaiga, which he used to cut off my lord's arm," Rei put her finger to her mouth as she began to think. Jaken of course was still talking and telling a tale of how Sesshoumaru would rule the western lands.

"Hey, why can't we work together?,"

Jaken looked up at her. "I mean if we all hate Naraku why can't we all work together to defeat him?,"

"Bwahahahahaha! My lord work with a bunch of humans and a half-demon, Hahahah, that's rich," Rei twitched.

She suddenly grabbed both sides of his cheeks and pulled. "It's not that funny," She growled. "Ow! Let me go!,"

The sound of a low growl was heard. Rin touched her stomach. "Hey Rei, I'm getting hungry, may I go look for something to eat?,"

Rei smiled at her. "Of course, I'll go with you,, Imp are you coming or do want us to bring you something to eat?, "

"I'm not hungry," He cried with tears running down his face as he rubbed his red hot cheeks. Rei sighed. "Big baby,"

They walked through the forest and Rin saw a field. "Oh look watermelons,"

"Is it okay to eat them," Rei asked.

"Sure," He hurried into the food. Rei watched her inspect the watermelons carefully and choosing one. "Let's get one for the imp okay," Rei said. "Master Jaken?,"

"Yeah he might be hungry, want to grab another for Sesshoumaru?," Rin smiled up at her. "Sure,"

Rei and Rin walked back to where Jaken had set their sleeping grounds. Rin cradled her watermelon as they walked through the forest. Rin looked up at Rei. She had a stern look on her face. Rin smiled up at her. "Hey! I have an idea how about was ask master Jaken to make us a bath?,"

"A bath? You mean like a hot springs?!," Rei squealed with a glitter of hope in her eyes.

"Yep!," They approached Jaken who had just finished feeding the fire with firewood. "Hey! Imp! Rin just told me you can make a hot spring for us?,"

"What?! And just said I would,"

"Oh come on Master Jaken, I'm sure you'd like to take one too," He grumbled a bit and sighed. "Fine!,"

"Thanks Jaken!," Rei smiled. 'Is it me or does this woman use my name only when I'm doing favors for her'

Rei slowly sunk her body into the pool of warm water. She let out a long relaxed sigh. "I haven't had a bath since I left home,"

"…What was your family like Rei?,"

"Well I don't really talk to my parents, I live with my grandpa, at our families shrine,"

The loud sound of a bird echoed in the darkness. Rei and Rin looked up in the sky.

Nothing. Just stars and the moon.

"Birds at this time of night?," Rei questioned.

The loud screeching of the bird came again.

Rei looked around the surroundings of tree. Two pairs of red eyes glowed through the trees. Rin hurried to Rei and pulled her out of the hot springs. "Let's go Rei, it's a little scary here," They stepped out of the hot springs and put their clothes on. Rei looked back up into the trees and the eyes were gone.

"Yeah. Let's go,"

The next morning Rin went fishing in the river with A-Un and Jaken, while Sesshoumaru sat under the shade of a tree and leaned against the bark of it. Rei turned from Rin and Jaken and stared at him. Rei had dozens of questions floating inside her head. And they needed answers.

She slowly walked over to him._ 'What's his name? Sesshoumaru? Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord?…I'll just call him by his name…Yeah Sesshoumaru….No everyone else calls him Lord…I don't want to call him that, it's embarrassing,;_

"Girl….What do you want?," His voice snapped her from her train of thought and she looked down at him. She had been standing there for a bit giving him a rather strange gazing.

"Ah…Um…Lord Sesshoumaru?,"

'_I said it…! Great!' _She sighed.

"I have a few questions actually, That woman Kagura? Have you lost her?," He didn't say anything. "I don't think you have but it seems that she's going in two directions," Rei stated. This caught his attention and he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"There was a light, in that last fight, I could sense it, that's how I destroyed the demon, but that woman took it with her, now I can still sense it but there's two now, as if that light slip or something," Jaken hurried over to them. "That light you saw must have been a sacred jewel shard,"

"Sacred jewel shard?,"

"Yes a jewel with immense power, it's said it was broken into hundreds of pieces from a weird priestess," Jaken stated folding his arms. "How can a normal human like you sense such great power," Rei growled and stepped on his foot. "I'm a **priestess**!,"

"Okay, okay!," Rei got off his foot and folded her arms. "As I was saying, the jewel you sense might not be Kagura but someone else,"

"Someone else?,"

"Of course there must be a lot of demons holding possession of a jewel shard," Rei awe at him. "I see,"

"Now, if you really think it's a jewel shard we would have to investigate both of which you say they are-,"

"Let's go…," They turned to Sesshoumaru who was standing up. "Well which direction?,"

"You want to investigate both jewels?," Jaken asked. "But my lord that will waste time, and maybe this woman is lending us on! She could be sent from Naraku herself or just playing tricks-," Rei lifted her left leg and swiftly kicked Jaken in the face. "For your information! Have you forgotten I want my revenge for my village? How could I ever pull tricks or team up with a monster who slaughters innocent people! Don't ever forget that **imp**!," Rei stormed off back toward her arrows and bows thatlaid away from them in the middle of the field.

Sesshoumaru and Rin watch her walk away. Rin gasped and ran over to Jaken's twitching body. "Master Jaken, she's right you know, Naraku destroyed her village and left two children orphaned," She said helping him up.

Sesshomaru watch Rei bend over her weapons and slowly lifted them up into her hands and squeezed.

Rei felt a tear roll down her cheek and onto her arrow. 'I'll never forgive those who hurt others for their own games…never'

Caw! She jolted at the loud screeching of a bird. Rei stood up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She looked up at the black bird, a crow. In a second it was joined by another crow. Rei looked up the pair and they stared back. Their eye flashing red.

"Girl…," She gasped and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Which way are the jewels' leading?," He asked. "Ah um…There's one behind those forests and the other one….," Rei bit her lower lip and frowned. "It's gone…," Sesshoumaru looked at the forest. "Fine we'll follow that one," He began to walk but stopped as Rei called out to him.

"Alright, Hey Lord Sesshoumaru, my name is Rei by the way, you don't have to call me girl," He just glanced at her and kept walking. Rei sighed and followed him. Rin approached her riding on A-Un, with Jaken rubbing the knot on his head. "Don't worry Rei, that's how Lord Sesshoumaru is with humans," Rei nodded and turned back to where the crows were, they had disappeared. "Woman hurry up!," Jaken shouted. She turned to Jaken and glared at him. "So it's back to woman now?,"

"Well you called me imp," He shot back. "Fair," She mumbled and hurried over to them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rin! Stay back!," Rei shielded Rin's body as many demons escaped the hole is the ground. "So it turns out these demons held a jewel shard," Jaken stated. "I guess so," Rei said with Rin behind her. Rei pulled out her arrow. Her weapon at the ready she turned to Rin. "A-Un, please protect Rin and the Imp, I'm going to where Sesshoumaru is!,"

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru!," Jaken shouted. "Yeah, yeah!," She said and hurried to Sesshoumaru. He had already engaged into battle with the demons.

Rei still had a location of the shard. _'So if I get the jewel I'll be one step closer to Naraku, right?,' _She grabbed a talisman from her pocket and lifted it in front of her face. She closed her eyes and began to chant.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, ka-,"

"Rei look out!," Rin shouted. She snapped her eyes open. A snake demon charged right at her. Sesshoumaru turned to the demon ready to attack. Rei gasped as a black crow began clawing at the demon and screeching at it. Rei lifted her arrow and shot the demon as it's tail swiped the crow away as if it were a bug. It froze it place before a pure light appeared and it disintegrated. The crow landed further away in the field. Rei ran over to it and kneeled down. She cupped the crow in her hands and held it close to her chest. "Poor thing…," Sesshoumaru stood in front of Rei. "Girl stay out of the way," He warned. Rei looked up at him as he lifted his sword. "But Lord Sesshoumaru the jewel shard is in-,"

"I see it," He said and stepped forward. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rei! Look out," Rin called out from where she stood. Several hundred more demon came from the mound in the ground.

"Dragon Strike!," A lighting attack from Sesshoumaru had destroyed the demons within a second.

Rei looked up still cradling the wounded crow in her arms. She saw the jewel shard sitting right by the mound. She rushed over to it, as soon as she did a huge swift wind blew her back on the ground. "I-I-It's Kagura!," Jaken shouted.

"Hehe, Thanks, you've saved me the trouble of killing those demons myself," She picked up the jewel shard and glared at Rei. Rin ran over to Rei as she sat up. "Why you miserable old hag!," Rei shouted at her. Kagura lifted her fan. "How dare you, you little wretch!," Sesshoumaru took this moment to strike at her but Kagura dodged it as she took her feather from her bun and smirked. "I'll deal with you later, I got what I came for," A huge gust of wind appeared and Kagura disappeared into the sky.

"She's gone," Rin said. "Rei you're hurt," Rin shouted as blood rolled down the side of Rei's head.

"Mm…I'm fine, it's just a little bruise," She said holding her forehead. "So the woman was correct, Naraku is using his reincarnation to collect the jewel shards," Jaken stated.

"Oh, No Rei!," Jaken and Sesshoumaru turned to the two as Rei fell to the ground.

Rei awake to the sound of Jaken's voice. She opened her eyes and stared up at the night sky.

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need to drag around the wounded! Just leave her behind!,"

"No way! Rei protected me and she's also looking for Naraku so-,"

"So is his brother that doesn't mean we should team up!," Rei slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Rin was sitting across from Jaken with a fire between them. "Rei your okay!," Rin ran over to her and wrapped her tiny arms around her torso. "I'm fine, thanks Rin," She looked around. Of course no Sesshoumaru. Her mind clicked back to the injured crow. "Oh! Where's that bird?!," She asked. "It left,"

"It left?,"

"Yeah as soon as we came back, it stared at you and left,"

"But it was injured…,"

"It wasn't when I picked it up, I thought it had died, but it woke up and flew away," Rei sighed. "That's weird, but I feel like what's weird here **is** normal," She stood up from her sitting position. "Rei you should sit down and rest,"

"I'm fine Rin, don't worry," Rei laughed. "Ah,. But where's Sesshoumaru?,"

"That's **Lord** Sesshoumaru!," Jaken shouted. "And what's it to ya?!,"

"He's over there," Rin pointed to the cliff. Sesshoumaru could clearing be seen standing on the cliff and staring into the sky. Rei quietly walked over to him. "Oh what does she want now?!," Jaken said. "Sssh!," Rin said.

Rei stood beside Sesshoumaru. She didn't say anything at first but stared at the moon just like he was. "Um…Sesshoumaru…Ah! I mean Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry, I thought the shard could lead us to Naraku, but I lost it, I'm sorry," He didn't look at her or even speak.

"I'll try harder to do what I can…That's all I wanted to say," She slowly turned around and began to walk away from him.

"Rei," She felt her entire body jolt. 'He said it, I'm not dreaming? He said-,'

"Rei," He had said it again. She turned to him, he was staring back at her. "I know what Naraku is planning, I'll find him and destroy him myself," He stated and walked past her. She felt as if her ears had gone numb and her heart was racing. 'Do-does that mean…He…?,' She watched him walk away and smiled brightly as she followed him quietly.

Two pairs of red eyes watched her. And they disappeared into the night.

Inside the dark castle a single man sat in front of a white child holding a mirror. "This is the priestess traveling with Sesshoumaru?," His voice was dark and husky. "Yes, her power is not to be underestimated, she is the descendent of the fire priestess,"

He smirked and let out a chuckle. "I see, she is rather strange, so I'll just have to take her into my hands and destroy her before she gets in my way,"

Caw! The two flew towards a man inside f a large castle, who sat at a large table with a maid pouring his tea. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and golden eyes. He had a sword sitting next to him, laying unsheathed. "Master Shun, Deimos and Phobos have returned," He opened his eyes and took the cup from his lips. "I see," The two birds stood beside him. Their eyes gleaming red.

He stood up abruptly. The maid gasped as his tea cup spilled over. She hurried to clean it up. "What is it Master Shun?,"

"She had returned to us, Our fire goddess, Raye has returned," The maid gasped. "Master I'll alert the men,"

"No need," She turned to him. "Deimos say's her heart is pure like the goddess, and Phobos says it cant sense her powers,"

"Do you think she has them sealed away or didn't use them,"

"It's worse than that…She must have been reincarnated," The maid gasped. "So our lady had…,"

"Yes, our older goddess had died a long time ago,"

"Phobos, Deimos, I'll leave the goddess to you for the time being, if anything new happens report back immediately," They flew out of the castle window.

"Poor things, the goddess disappeared without a trace and they looked for her for over thousands on years," The maid said.

"Indeed, but it Deimos says her heart is like her, she just might be her, let us pray and hope it's her,"

Rei and Rin yawned tiredly as they sat on A-Un. It was extremely early and they group had been up all night. "Honestly, you humans run on such low energy," Rei glared at him through the bags under her eyes. "Listen Imp, We were all up the entire night from all the excitement that went on yesterday, cut us some slack," Rin leaned her back against Rei's chest and snored silently. Rei smiled down at her and held her close.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it's early and Rin hasn't eaten yet, can't we stop somewhere to feed her,"

"No we can't afford to-,"

"Do as you wish," He said. A-un stopped and Rin yawned again. "Rin? Are you hungry," She nodded meekly and Rei slid off A-un's back. They walked into the forest to look for something to eat. Sesshoumaru followed behind. "Oh there's some apple in a tree there," Rin said. Rei lifted her up and watched as she climbed up the tree to inspect the apples. Sesshoumaru watched them for a few seconds and walked off. "Wait, wait for me my lord!," Jaken shouted following him.

Rei watched him and turned back to Rin. _'I still can't believe he said my name,' _Shethought.

"Rei! Look out," An apple fell from the tree and hit her on the head. "Sorry! Rin, I'll get it.," Rin nodded and slid down from the tree. Using her kimono as a basket to hold apples. Rei followed the apple as it rolled to the foot of someone. She picked it up and looked up. A hand suddenly grabbed the collar of her shirt. She gasped and grabbed the hand. It was a large pig-faced demon.

"Rei!," Rin tried running toward her only to be grabbed by her waist. He walked over to the other demon. "Looks like we some thieves'," The pig snorted. "Let go of me!," Rei shouted. The pig threw her to the ground and stopped on her back. "Ah!,"

"Hehe, if you don't want your pretty face to be cut open, you'll do as we say you lousy thief,"

"You leave Rei alone!," Rin shouted. The pig snorted again and pulled out a knife. He grabbed Rei's skirt and pulled on it. "You dirty!-Ah!," He pressed hard with his foot to her back.

The pig was suddenly hit with an apple to his face. "Let her gooo!," Rin shouted. "You little brat, I'll kill you," Rei and Rin gasped. He lifted his knife and aim it at Rin as the other pig-demon held her and chuckled."No! Rin!," Rei managed to get and lift her hand up. She didn't have her bow or arrow but that's not what she thought about, her only priority was to save Rin.


End file.
